


Elves and Dragons

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Phil Coulson, Elf Clint Barton, M/M, Soulmates, canon limb loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's been captured by humans and orcs and discovers that he's not the only prisoner, but a half-crazed elf that has been placed in iron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/gifts).



> Prompt: Clint/coulson- high fantasy au (elves/dragons etc) & soulmate au

Phil slowly awoke, groaning at the pain coming from his arm. He’d been tossed into a cell, well, that made sense, he dimly remembered coming across a tribe of the humans and orcs. The scent of burnt flesh lingered in his nostrils, he must had scored a hit on one of them.

They’d attacked him and managed to take him down that meant they were becoming dangerous. He’d need to warn the clan, let them know, perhaps the elves had made an alliance with them. He glanced down to assess the injuries to his arm and howled at the outrage. They’d removed it from the elbow down. He growled letting the scales grow as he started to transform back into his true self.

“Patience dragonlord,” a soft voice stated. 

Phil spun toward the voice and could make out a figure, seated so still that Phil had missed him. “Patience?”

“They think that by removing your arm in this form, they’ve clipped your wing. If you transform now, they’ll know.”

“If I transform now, I’ll kill them all.” Phil pointed out, creeping closer.

“The camp is being watched, you must escape as you are… Feign weakness, so that they cannot eradicate your race.”

Phil chuckled. “And how would I escape how I am now? I don’t know where I am, I don’t know how to get out.”

“Because I know where we are, I know the way out, and despite our differences, I’d rather see your escape than your torment.”

Phil stepped forward, making out the pointed ears of the man and the kaleidoscope of colors that made up an elves’ eyes. “Elf. Why would you help me? Dragon and Elf have warred for millennia ”

“They’ve grown dangerous dragonlord. This human and orc alliance bodes no good for either of our kind. And I’d rather be a guest of the dragons than of the humans.” The elf hadn’t moved and now Phil could make out the why, he was chained, chains of iron, which burnt elven flesh worse than any flames. Oh, the dragons knew of this weakness and would place them in cages of iron to weaken their magic. This was cruel. “I will give you the way out. And if you care to repay me, then you will warn my people of the danger.”

That would be dangerous, Phil knew, perhaps now was the time to put aside their differences. He knelt near the elf, who held himself with such stillness. “Tell me.”

The elf regarded him, before speaking. He told Phil where to go and what to do. Phil listened as he studied the iron chains. An elf willing to put aside their differences, Phil wasn’t going to leave behind and when the elf had finished, Phil moved. The elf barely let out a whimper and perhaps he wouldn’t survive, but Phil would at least be able to say he tried.

-

The elf was dying, even though, he was no longer a prisoner, no longer chained. The damage had been done and was severe. He slept as Phil guarded the entrance to the small cave they had found. They’d travel by night, perhaps the Elves’ Mother Moon would lend him the strength needed to survive. 

Phil eyed Sister Sun and found himself praying for the elf’s survival. Such an honorable elf, Phil mused to himself. His eyelids drooped as Sister Sun beat down upon him. He let himself doze off, certain that no one would be able to sneak up on them.

_“Phillip, Son of Coul, do you truly wish the elf to survive?” a soft voice asked._

_“He helped me and expected no return, though he hoped for a warning,” Phil murmured. “He is a good man, I would be honored to fight beside him. I think… I think I shall miss him. He’s unlike any other I’ve met.”_

_There was a slight humming. “I did break a mold with him. There’s only one way to save him. Tell me, my brother, would you share my son’s wounds?”_

_“I’d give my life for him, if I knew I’d be able to warn the clan.” Phil answered._

_The voice hummed again and Phil had the image of nodding. “Yes, one way to do this, and it’s nonreversible, but if elves and dragons wish to survive the humans and orcs, then the feud must end and you two must end it.”_

Phil’s eyes opened and he found the sun was setting and already the moon was rising. Nothing had changed. He turned to check on the elf and met calmer eyes. “Feeling better?”

The elf nodded. “Where are we headed?”

“To warn your people and then I’ll warn mine,” Phil stated.

“Do I ever get your name dragonlord?”

“Call me Phil. Yours?”

“Clint.” The elf stated.

“Well, Clint, the moon is rising. Hopefully, your mother moon will give you the strength to last the night. We should get moving.”

Clint nodded. “Help me up?”

Phil moved to help the elf, no, Clint up. Together they exited the cage and turned toward the elven realm.


End file.
